The present invention relates to a multi-functional car seat gap filling device, utilizing sewing techniques to combine elastic fiber cloth and a filler such as Cellucotton into an elastic device that can be used in filling vehicle seat gaps while also functioning to hold small articles such as mobile phones, media players, cards, coins and pens and the like.
At present, the vast majority of purchased cars contain a gap between the driver seat or front passenger seat and a storage compartment. Small items dropped by the driver or passenger into the space between the seat and storage compartment are very difficult to retrieve. In particular, most drivers who drop items while driving are eager to retrieve these immediately, which presents a considerable danger. Drivers and passengers will often accidently drop small articles (e.g. mobile phones, business cards, coins and the like) into the gaps, and tend to expend a lot of energy in trying to retrieve said articles, which on occasion results in unnecessary trouble and danger.
To prevent the occurrence of such a problem, some drivers conceive the idea of filling up the gaps with various materials. The use of adhesive items to secure in place these fillers will impede the normal forward and back adjustment of the seat and inflict permanent damage. If adhesive items are not used, the fillers cannot be fixed in place, such that use thereof is ultimately abandoned.